UN NUEVO COMIENZO EL RENACIMIENTO DE SHINJI IKARI
by FIC-MAKER
Summary: La tristeza se apodera del corazon de Rei, al tiempo que Shinji y Asuka se redescubren asi mismos...
1. EL RENACIMIENTO DE SHINJI IKARI

.UN NUEVO COMIENZO Y EL RENACIMIENTO DE SHINJI IKARI.  
  
Capitulo I.  
  
Era una tarde de esas... De esas en que uno pensaria que nada podria salir mal, ni que nadie deberia sentirse nada menos que absolutamente formidable... Una de esas tardes en las que uno se siente dueño de su destino y todo lo que se cruza ante nuestros ojos exuda una natural belleza y un aura de plena paz y felicidad....  
  
Lógicamente después de leer lo anterior pensaras: ( si tu amigo(a) lector(a) ). "¿ Y que tiene de interesante una tarde en la que todo es perfecto?".... Bueno dejame decirte que no todo es como aparenta ser... Lejos del bullicio de la gente, de las risas delos niños, del cantar de los pajaros, de la brisa que refresca tu rostro cuando te cruzas en su camino, de las hojas que caen de los arboles de la plaza cercana los cuales al ser mecidos por el viento asemejan una madre que arrulla afectuosamentea un hijo..... Si lejos de todo eso se haya un ser humano, una persona, un joven hombre llamado "Shinji Ikari" que a pesar de ser conocido como uno de los jóvenes que salvaron al planeta y sus habitantes de un inminente Apocalipsis a manos de unos seres extraños conocidos como "Angeles", no hace otra cosa sino ver al mundo con otros ojos: Los ojos de la tristeza y la soledad...  
  
Sentado junto a una de las ventanas de su apartamento Shinji se recuesta sobre el amplio escritorio que tiene delante de si...  
Con los brazos cruzados debajo de su frente cierra los ojos mientras escucha su respiración y de pronto su mente se ve inundada con imágenes de ella...  
  
"Asuka Langley Shoryu". Una mujer como ninguna otra, una pelirroja de hermosos ojos azules y figura espectacular que tenia la asombrosa capacidad de hacer aflorar en Shinji todo tipo de sentimientos contradictorios: Amor, odio, deseo, miedo, coraje...  
  
"¿Por qué estoy aquí pensando en ella cuando podria estar en compañía de cualquier mujer?"...  
  
...Se dijo... Pero una cosa dicta la mente y otra el corazon ...  
  
"¡Por que la amas ... maldición!"...  
  
... Respondio una voz desde lo mas profundo de su humanidad ...  
  
"¡Y por que no le dices nada ... estupido!"...  
  
... Por fortuna no habia nadie acompañándolo en el apartamento...  
  
Asi llego el crepúsculo, la tarde termino, y empezo la noche. Ahora la ciudad entra en una especie de letargo, todo es paz y quietud ...  
¿O no?... Pues no. Para Shinji Ikari, la noche es algo peor . Justo al recostarse en la tina para tomar un baño caliente los recuerdos regresan, y esta vez con mas fuerza...  
  
-Asuka : ¡Shinji tonto eres un cobarde!...  
  
-Shinji : ¡No... no lo soy! ... es que tu no entiendes...  
  
-Asuka : ¿Entender que?... ¿Qué te dejas manipular con todos los que te conocen?... ¿Solo porque tienes miedo de que te rechacen?... ¡ El pequeño hijito de mama no quiere sufrir ... por eso se disculpa por todo!...  
  
-Shinji : Pero asuka ... yo...  
  
-Asuka : ¡Pero asuka nada!... ¡Dejame decirte algo mi querido Shinji!... ¡Tienes que decirle a la gente lo que piensas en su cara o si no seras un tonto toda tu vida!...  
  
El baño de efecto soporífero y suficientes horas de sueño reparador dieron como resultado un amanecer distinto en la vida de Shinji...  
  
-Shinji : ¡AAHH!... ¡UUHHMM!... ¡Hoy sera un dia distinto!...  
  
Dijo con asombro. Pero mas sorprendido estuvo cuando de su boca salieron estas palabras:  
  
-Shinji : ¡Hoy es un buen dia para vivir!...  
  
Cosa rara en una persona como el cuyos fieles compañeros son la tristeza y el hastio...  
Al terminar su aseo personal, tomo en sus manos la ropa que luego se pondría. Pero al verla detenidamente noto algo distinto un brillo que le hizo sonreír...  
  
Shinji Ikari se sintio feliz consigo mismo por primera vez...  
  
-Shinji : ¡Esta vez hare las cosas por mi y para mi!...  
  
Se dijo mientras tomaba la chaqueta de cuero obscuro que tenia en la espalda el símbolo de "NERV" en rojo brillante.  
Al salir del departemento tomo el ascensor. Habiendo llegado a su destino atravesó rapidamente el estacionamiento en busca de su automóvil, tomo las llaves de su bolsillo, abrio la puerta, y con rapidez se introdujo en el vehículo. Al girar la llave, el motor cobro vida. Y asi con un rechinar de neumáticos, inicio su viaje a las instalaciones de "NERV".  
  
Al arribar al cuartel general de "NERV" y luego de tomar uno de los transportes ademas de cruzar numerosos pasillos, logro encontrar su nueva oficina, donde desde este dia se desempeñara como "Consultor adjunto" del departamento de entrenamiento de pilotos, "P.T.D." siglas en ingles de: "Pilot training department". Oficina esta que se encarga de la selección, reclutamiento, y entrenamiento de pilotos para las nuevas unidades "EVANGELION". Ya que después de multiples experimentos "NERV" determino que las "capsulas de simulación" causaban muchos problemas, eran incontrolables, excesivamente agresivas, y no se les podia dar otro uso que no fuera el combate.  
  
Teniendo esto en cuenta, ademas de las peticiones de ayuda por parte de la "O.N.U." "NERV" se embarco en una nueva empresa: El desarrollo y producción de una nueva serie de "EVANGELIONS". Estos al ser mas pequeños y confiables , gracias a la correcta combinación de piloto humano y el motor "S2" ( un extraordinario reactor que puede convertir la materia en cantidades infinitas de energia sin ningun tipo de desperdicio. ) Resultaron ser la herramienta que el mundo necesitaba para concretar la tan anhelada reconstrucción, después de haber sido devastado a manos del "Segundo impacto" y los ataques de los "Angeles"...  
  
Al estar de pie frente a la puerta Shinji se toma un instante para observar detenidamente lo escrito en ella: "Shinji Ikari Consultor Adjunto"... Es entonces cuando comprende que los años que paso en la universidad preparándose para este cargo bien han valido la pena . Entonces luego de tomar asiento frente a su escritorio y ordenar un café por el "intercom", se dedica a mirar con atención a travez de la amplia ventana delante de si. A lo lejos, a cierta distancia puede distinguir la silueta de un viejo y conocido amigo... si es el... El "Evangelion Unidad 01", compañero de mil batallas.  
  
Entonces Shinji Ikari comprende que este es el inicio de una nueva era de paz y prosperidad para el mundo...  
  
...¿O no?....  
  
Fin del capitulo.  
  
Si quieren saber mas de esta historia dejen rewiers por favor. Mis agradecimientos a : Makimashi Misao (f.d.s.s) por instarme a escribir esta historia. 


	2. REENCUENTROS Y UNA ESPERANZA

UN NUEVO COMIENZO. EL RENACIMIENTO DE SHINJI IKARI.  
  
CAPITULO 02: "REENCUENTROS Y UNA ESPERANZA"  
  
... Tan profundamente concentrado se hallaba Shinji rememorando los eventos de hace ocho años y cavilando acerca del hecho de que una maquina de guerra ( El "EVA-01") fuese creada para un fin noble, como salvar a la humanidad, que no se dio cuenta de que la "Mayor General" Misato Katsuragui ( Si Misato ha sido ascendida varias veces), habia ingresado sigilosamente a su oficina y estaba de pie detrás de el...  
  
-Misato : ¡ Shinji ikari !. ¡ con que durmiendo en el trabajo eh !.  
  
... ( ¡¡¡¡ PAF !!!! ) ...  
  
... Grito Misato con una mueca de picardia en el rostro, mientras que con su mano derecha le propina un manotazo en la nuca a Shinji. Ante lo cual este cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y con una expresión de horror en la cara contesta: ...  
  
-Shinji : ¡ No señora yo solo estaba...!  
  
... Al gritar esto se da la vuelta y al percatarse de quien le ha golpeado cambia totalmente de semblante...  
  
-Shinji : ¡ Misato eres tu !...  
  
... Dice con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se pone de pie y extiende los brazos en dirección de Misato para abrazarla...  
  
-Misato : ¡ Si Shinji soy yo!... ¡ Tiempo sin verte!...  
  
... Dice al momento de abrazar a Shinji...  
  
-Shinji : ¡ Si igualmente!... ¿como has estado?...  
  
-Misato : ¡ Perfectamente!... ¡ Ya veo que disfrutas de tu nueva oficina!...  
  
-Shinji : ¡ Si la vista es muy buena!... ¡Me gusta mucho!...  
  
... Dice al momento de desembarazarse de Misato...  
  
-Misato : ¡ Debes agradecerme las suplicas que tuve que hacerle al doctor Fuyutsuki para que te la diera!...  
  
... Al escuchar esto, Shinji entrecierra sus ojos y con una mueca seductora se acerca nuevamente a Misato, rodea la cintura de esta con su brazo derecho mientras que con la mano izquierda acaricia suavemente su larga cabellera...  
  
... Por su parte Misato con cara de real asombro, no hace otra cosa que temblar como una hoja ante la audaz maniobra de Shinji. El, al darse cuenta de la actitud de ella, acerca sus labios a los de Misato al momento de decir: ...  
  
-Shinji : ¡ Gracias Misato por todo lo que has hecho por mi!... ¡ Pero desde ahora hare muchas cosas por mi cuenta!...  
  
... Al terminar estas palabras Shinji le da un suave beso a ella, ante lo cual Misato bastante perturbada y sorprendida se suelta de los brazos de el y exclama:...  
  
-Misato : ¡ Vaya que te sentaron bien tus años en la universidad!... ¡ Cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez ni loco habrias hecho eso!...  
  
... A lo que Shinji contesta con un dejo de melancolia en su voz:...  
  
-Shinji : Si... Lo se... Hace ocho años yo solo era un jovencito con un gran complejo de timidez...  
  
... Entonces Shinji haciendo gala de un gran autocontrol, desvia bruscamente la conversación, al momento que toma asiento nuevamente...  
  
-Shinji : Y hablando de otra cosa dime, ¿ Como estan mi padre y los demas?...  
  
... Ante esta pregunta. Misato, caminando de un lado a otro de la oficina contesta:...  
  
-Misato : Bueno Shinji, has de saber que con el Comandante Ikari a la cabeza de esta instalación, todo funciona como un reloj suizo. Por su parte el doctor Fuyutsuki sigue siendo tan amable como siempre. La doctora Akagui y Maya, continuan a cargo de la seccion de sistemas. de vez en cuando tienen una pelea con "Maggui"( El sistema formado por tres super computadoras que controla todas las acciones en "NERV") Aunque con la ayuda de los muchachos no hay nada de que preocuparse.... Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte que Rei es la asistente personal de tu padre... Y que Asuka llegara mañana de Alemania para asumir el cargo de "Jefe de publicidad y mercadeo"...  
  
... Al terminar de hablar, Misato se da cuenta de que ya es hora de regresar a su propia oficina. Entonces procede a despedirse de Shinji...  
  
-Misato : ¡Bueno Shinji ya es hora de que me valla!... Tengo varios informes que revisar y algunos asuntos personales que resolver...  
  
... Al oir la frase "asuntos personales" salir de la boca de Misato. Shinji deduce rapidamente que se trata de Kaji debido a lo cual pregunta:...  
  
-Shinji : ¡¿ Que... Kaji otra vez ?!...  
  
... Entonces Misato con una mueca de desden contesta:...  
  
-Misato : ¡ si Kaji otra vez!... ¡ No le basto con el balazo que casi le da Maya por mujeriego!... ¡ Ahora anda detrás de una secretaria de administración!...  
  
... Entonces Shinji entrecerrando los ojos, y con una sonrrisa de picardia dice:...  
  
-Shinji : ¡ Ah. caramba !  
  
. A lo que Misato responde frunciendo el ceño:.  
  
-Misato : ¡ Grrr... Hombres!... ¡ Son todos iguales!...  
  
... Entonces se da la vuelta y bufando como un toro sale de la oficina de Shinji dando un portazo, dejando a este ultimo solo...  
  
-Shinji : (Sonriendo)... ¡ Misato y sus locuras... Nunca cambiara!...  
  
... Pero la sonrrisa de Shinji no dura mucho, por que a los pocos minutos aparece la imagen de Asuka en su mente, especialmente después de saber de boca de Misato que la hermosa pelirroja llegaria al dia siguiente... Luego de horas de revisar montones de solicitudes de ingreso con sus correspondientes hojas de vida y recomendaciones enviadas por los aspirantes a piloto, ademas de todo tipo de papeleo relacionado, se da cuenta de que ha llegado el fin de su jornada de trabajo, con esto Shinji se alista para regresar a casa después de un largo dia. Pero cuando esta a punto de abrir la puerta se da cuenta de que alguien esta por entrar, y grande es su sorpresa cuando el rostro que aparece al abrirse esta, es justamente el de su padre...  
  
-Guendou : ¡ Hola Shinji... Me alegra verte!...  
  
-Shinji : ¡ Padre... Te agradezco el hecho de que me dieras empleo aquí, pero no por eso debes esperar que nuestra relacion mejore significativamente!...  
  
... Al decirse esto, ambos se quedaron viéndose frente a frente por unos segundos... Entonces el padre le dice al hijo al momento de dar varios pasos hacia atrás y asi salir de la oficina:...  
  
-Guendou : ¡ Shinji se que nunca cumpli mi funcion como padre, y por eso no espero que me perdones. Aun asi dejame decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti y creo que tu madre tambien lo estaria!...  
  
... Alo que Shinji responde con una expresión de odio en la cara y un tono de frialdad en la voz...  
  
-Shinji : ! Padre!... ! Me importa poco si estas o no orgulloso de mi!... ! Yo solo estoy aqui para hacer mi trabajo y ya!...  
  
... Diciendo esto, Shinji cierra la puerta tras de si, y caminando por el pasillo que le vio llegar en la mañana se aleja rapidamente de su padre...  
  
... Ya fuera de las instalaciones de "NERV" y viajando en su automovil a toda velocidad por la autopista, en direccion al complejo de enormes edificios que conforman el centro de "TOKIO-03", se percata de que solo faltan horas para que Asuka este denuevo cerca de el. Entonces su corazon late apresuradamente ante la espectativa de encontrar el verdadero amor cerca de ella. Pero en su mente permanecen vividos los recuerdos de las equivocaciones del pasado...  
  
... Con esta maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos confusos, Shinji solo puede albergar una esperanza...  
  
... La esperanzade que su pasion sea correspondida y asi su alma abandone su actual estado de terrible soledad...  
  
... ¿Sera posible?...  
  
Fin del capitulo.  
  
Mis agradecimientos a Makimashi misao, y a los lectores en general. Por  
ustedes es que escribo esto. 


	3. “Asuka Strikes … Again”

Un nuevo comienzo, el renacimiento de Shinji Ikari.-  
  
Capítulo 03: "Asuka Strike`s … Again".  
  
… La lluvia había marcado la mañana de ese día… En el aire se percibía un ambiente de pesadez como si una mano invisible hubiese tendido un manto de melancolía sobre Tokio 03 y sus alrededores, incluso en el cercano aeropuerto se podía tener esa sensación, y una persona que acababa de descender de un avión marcado en sus costados con el logotipo de "NERV", no escapaba a esta situación.  
  
Asuka: ¡ Verdammt Regen! … ¡Mein Gott!... ¡Miren mi Hermosa cabellera … Está hecha un asco!...  
  
Decía la guapísima pelirroja con una evidente cara de enojo, mientras caminaba por los corredores de la central aeroportuaria acompañada de varios agentes de seguridad que con cara de sufrimiento cargaban a duras penas el pesado y voluminoso conjunto de maletas que conformaban el equipaje de la hermosa chica…  
  
Asuka: ¡ Shaizen … Acaso están mal alimentados! … ¡¿O es qué no les pagan suficiente AAHH?!...  
  
Bramó la escultural chica al momento que le lazaba miradas asesinas a los agentes, quienes profundamente angustiados por el miedo y con voces temblorosas solo atinaron a decir: …  
  
Agentes: ¡Gomen nasai Asuka dono!...  
  
¡Es que estas maletas pesan una tonelada!... A lo que Asuka respondió aun más enojada: …  
  
Asuka: ¡Queeee!!!... ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡ una tonelada de patadas es lo que les voy a dar por flojos y faltas de respeto!...  
  
Entonces con la velocidad de un rayo y blandiendo su bolso de mano como un arma procedió a golpear a los horrorizados agentes quienes no podían hacer otra cosa que tratar inútilmente de esquivar los golpes que les eran propinados por su agresora.  
  
… ¡¡Paff!!...¡¡Paff!!... ¡¡Paff!!... ¡¡Kataplum!!... ¡¡Pum!!... ¡¡Pum!!...  
  
… Fue lo único que se pudo oír durante los minutos en que el huracán Asuka repartía puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Entonces al igual que una fiera que detiene su ataque al notar la muerte de su presa, la hermosa pelirroja se detuvo. Dejando que los adoloridos agentes continuaran con la pesada tarea de cargar con el equipaje de la enfurecida joven.  
  
Ya estando Asuka ubicada en la salida y habiendo los agentes terminado de acomodar el pesado conjunto de maletas en un vehículo especialmente dispuesto para su transporte, fue que el conductor de una lujosa limosina que ahí se encontraba, le indicó a la malhumorada pelirroja que ya era hora de partir hacia las instalaciones del cuartel general de "Nerv".  
  
Una vez que el conductor abrió la puerta del vehículo Asuka procedió a ingresar a este de manera despreocupada, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al subir se dio cuenta de que los grandes y rojos ojos de Rei Ayanami la observaban de manera inquietante. Por un momento Asuka no supo que hacer o que decir, así que solo se dedicó a devolverle la mirada a la chica de pelo azul.  
  
Ya iniciada la marcha fue Rei quien decidió empezar la conversación…  
  
Rei: (Con un tono de voz no tan frío como el de costumbre) ¡Hola Asuka espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje!...¡ De parte de todos en "Nerv" te doy la bienvenida nuevamente a Japón y a Tokio-03!.  
  
Dijo la joven de lo ojos rojos, mientras extendía su mano derecha para saludar a su interlocutora…  
  
Asuka: (Sorprendida al ver el comportamiento amable y sociable de Rei, y el hecho de que haya pronunciado mas de cuatro palabras juntas) ¡Vaya chica modelo gracias por la bienvenida!..¡Se ve que te hizo bien mi ausencia!...  
  
Comentó Asuka al momento de tomar la mano de Rei e intercambiar sonrisas mutuamente… ya sintiéndose cómodas la una con la otra en el interior del vehículo Asuka procedió a interrogar a Rei acerca de la situación actual de "Nerv".  
  
Asuka: ¡Y dime chica modelo! …¡¿ Qué tanto ha cambiado la ciudad y la gente en todo este tiempo?!...  
  
Rei: ( Con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque no lo crean) ¡Bueno la ciudad realmente no ha cambiado mucho físicamente, aunque algo que si ha cambiado en verdad han sido los horarios y el comportamiento de la gente!...  
  
Asuka: (Intrigada) ¿ Los horarios y la gente?... ¿Por qué?... (Dijo al momento de apartar con una mano, un rizo de cabello de su cara) ¿Es que ocurre algo malo?...  
  
Rei: (Todavía sonriendo) ¡No no… nada de eso!... ¡Lo que ocurre es que al ya no haber mas ángeles atacándonos no tenemos la necesidad de escondernos y huir!...  
  
Asuka: (Con tono aliviado) ¡Aahh… gracias por aclararme ese asunto!...  
  
Y así mientras proseguía el viaje hacia el cuartel general de "Nerv" las dos hermosas jóvenes continuaron su charla, que abarco todo tipo de temas, ya que después de los sucesos de hace ocho años con el tiempo Rei y Asuka se habían convertido en algo así como "amigas"…  
  
Justo en ese instante Shinji Ikari se hallaba en su oficina revisando un conjunto de documentos cuando el sonido del intercomunicador le hizo saber que alguien quería hablarle…   
  
… Ring … Ring… Ring…  
  
Shinji: (Después de presionar el botón para contestar) ¡Buenos días Shinji Ikari al habla!... y entonces en un instante se oyó una voz conocida.  
  
Misato: ¡ Hola Shinji Buenos días!...  
  
Shinji: (Con entusiasmo) ¡Hola Misato que bueno oirte! … ¡¿Cómo estas?!  
  
Misato: (Igualmente entusiasmada) ¡Muy bien! … ¿Y tú?  
  
Shinji: ¿ Excelentemente!... ¿Y bueno en qué te puedo ayudar?...  
  
Misato: ¡Bueno después de lo que me hiciste ayer… se que me puedes ayudar en muchas cosas!... (Dijo con picardía).  
  
Shinji: (Con asombro) ¡Misato!! … ¿En qué estas pensando?.  
  
Misato: (Riéndose picaramente) ¡Yo y mi mente Hentai!...¡ Bueno ya dejemos eso hasta ahí, te lamo para decirte que ya está aquí!...  
  
Shinji: (Confundido) ¿Quién está aquí?... ¿A qué te refieres?.  
  
Misato: ( Con cara de "yo no fui") ¿Es qué no te acuerdas? … ¡Si te lo dije ayer!... ¡Se trata de Asuka tonto! … ¡Llegó hace poco al aeropuerto, Rei fue a buscarla y ya viene en camino!...  
  
Shinji: (Aturdido por la noticia) ¿Qué.. qué.. queee??.. ¿Asuka… aquí… ahora… y además de todo eso con Rei?.  
  
Misato: (Sorprendido por la reacción de Shinji) ¡Si, si todo eso!.. Deben estar llegando aquí justo en este momento.  
  
Shinji: (Inquieto) Bueno Misato gracias por informarme, pero tengo que dejarte.  
  
Misato: ¡Dejarme!... ¿Por qué?...  
  
Shinji: (Apurado) ¡Porque tengo que prepararme ¡  
  
Misato: (Intrigada) ¿Prepararte para qué?  
  
Shinji: (Más apurado) ¡Para recibirlas!...  
  
Misato: ¡Aahh… ya veo, Ok, chauu!...  
  
Shinji: ¡Nos vemos Ok!...  
  
Mientras tanto en la entrada principal del cuartel general de "Nerv", la limosina que transportaba a Rei y Asuka hacia escasos instantes que las había dejado ahí. Entonces haciendo un respetuoso gesto con su mano derecha, la hermosa chica de ojos rojos invitó a la igualmente bella joven pelirroja a que procediera a ingresar a las imponentes instalaciones…  
  
Rei: ¡Asuka Langley Shoryu… Bienvenida sea nuevamente a "Nerv"!...  
  
Asuka: (Impresionada) ¡Oh gracias!... (dice al entrar al enorme edificio)  
  
Una vez dentro del edificio y habiendo tomado uno de los múltiples ascensores Asuka vuelve a interrogar a su anfitriona…  
  
Asuka: ¡Y dime Rei! ¿Cómo ha estado todo durante todo este tiempo?...  
  
Rei: (Dando una larga inspiración) ¡Bueno!... ¿Por donde empiezo? (Suspira) … ¡Por el momento los trabajos en la compañía van a toda máquina … los prototipos han superado todas las pruebas y hemos logrado los más altos estándares de calidad. Los laboratorios de biodesarrollo y la sección de sistemas han desarrollado por medio de trabajos conjuntos, niveles de compatibilidad impresionante, por eso el comandante Ikari solicitó tu presencia en la oficina de publicidad y mercadeo para así asegurar la mejor colocación de nuestros productos!...  
  
Asuka: (Sorprendida por la elocuente respuesta de Rei) ¡Oohh bien veo que nos esperan buenos tiempos juntos!...  
  
Rei: ¡Si eso creo!...  
  
Asuka: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) ¡Y dime chica modelo!... ¿Qué has sabido de los tres chiflados, Shinji, Kensuke y Touji?...  
  
Rei: (Con una sonrisa igual de maliciosa) ¿Los tres chiflados? ¡Cada uno de ellos tomó una carrera distinta en la Universidad: Kensuke estudió Ingeniería Informática y al graduarse fundó una compañía de software. Touji estudió economía y se desempeña como ejecutivo en una importante corporación de importaciones, y actualmente está comprometido con Hikari!... Apenas había terminado de decir esta oración, cuando fue interrumpida por Asuka.  
  
Asuka: ¡Touji y Hikari!... ¡Eso era algo que se veia venir!... ¿Y Shinji… ¿Qué pasó con él?.  
  
Rei(Con los ojos abiertos a todo dar) ¡Ikari estudió Ingeniería Mecánica y desde ayer trabaja aquí en "Nerv" como consultor adjunto del "Departamento de Entrenamiento de Pilotos"!...  
  
Entonces Asuka abriendo sus azules ojos de par en par responde:  
  
Asuka: ¿¿Qué… qué? …¡¡¿Eehh…Cómo?!! ¡¿Estamos hablando de el mismo Shinji Ikari?!...  
  
Rei: (Moviendo la cabea afirmativamente)¡Si él mismo Shinji Ikari!...¡Todavía no lo he visto, pero Misato habló con el ayer y me dijo que ha cambiado mucho tanto física como emocionalmente!... ¡Según ella Ikari ya no es el mismo de antes!...  
  
Asuka: (Entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo maliciosamente) ¡Entonces tal vez no sea tan malo trabajar aquí je, jeje!...  
  
Rei: (Intrigada) ¿Qué tienes en mente?... ¡Aahh!.  
  
Asuka(Con picardía) ¡Ya lo veras!...  
  
Justo en ese instante la puerta del ascensor se abre dejando ver un largo pasillo, al fnal del cual se pueden percibir las siluetas del llamado "Dogma Central"  
  
Al iniciar la marcha por dicho corredor Asuka le cometa a Rei el hecho de que caminar por ahí le trae vívidos recuerdos de los sucesos de hace ocho años, entretanto la chica de los ojos rojos se dedica en silencio a guiar a la joven pelirroja hacia su nueva oficina…  
  
Al mismo tiempo Shinji hecho un manojo de nervios luego de consultar l ubicación de la oficina de "publicidad y mercadeo" y darse cuenta de que esta se encuentra ubicada a escasos metros de la suya, decide salir de su lugar de trabajo y esperar de pie junto a la puerta, es entonces cuando se lleva la impresión de su vida, al ver que justo en ese momento Rei y Asuka se acercan desde el fondo del corredor en dirección del sitio donde él se encuentra…  
  
Shinji: (Recuperando la calma y pensando) ¡¡Ja justo a tiempo, un poco más tarde y me pierdo del espectáculo je, jeje!!...  
  
Y tiene razón ya que las dos hermosas jóvenes que caminan lentamente hacia el transpiran un aire de sensualidad capaz de hacer aflorar las más alocadas fantasías en el mas recatado de los hombres…  
  
Entretanto Asuka y Rei también se habían percatado de la presencia de Shinji y cada una en silencio se había sumergido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Asuka: (Pensando) ¡Wow… si que ha cambiado ya no es el mismo tontuelo de antes!...¡Ahora es!... ¡¡Es todo un hombreee!!  
  
Por su parte Rei no se quedaba atrás…  
  
Rei: (Pensando) ¡Valla!... ¡Misato tiene todas la razón!.. ¡Ikari ya no es el mismo que conocí!... ¡¡Es todo un hombree!!...  
  
Por su parte Shinji embelesado pensaba:…  
  
Shinji: (Pensando) ¡Dos mujeres en mi vida… compadre mío me tienen comprometido… A una no puedo dejarla… Por la otra yo suspiro!... (Entonces su conciencia intervino).  
  
¡Hey… Hey!... ¡Que te pasa viejo! ¿Estas loco o qué?...¡¿No se supone que solamente quieres a Asuka?!...  
  
Entonces su mente vuelve a la normalidad justo al momento de estar frente a frente con las dos hermosísimas jóvenes…  
  
En ese instante y tomando el control de la situación Shinji rompe el silencio…  
  
Shinji:¡Pero si son ustedes!... ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlas!... ¿Cómo han estado?  
  
Rei y Asuka: (Al mismo tiempo) ¡Bien! … ¿Y tu?...   
  
Shinji: (Sorprendido) ¡Perfectamente!... Según tengo entendido trabajaremos muy cerca uno del otro Asuka…  
  
Asuka: (Afirmando con la cabeza) ¡Si eso creo shinji!... (ahora mirando a Rei) ¿No es asì Rei?...  
  
Rei: (señalando con el dedo indice)¡Si! ¡Esa es tu oficina Asuka!... ¡Y esa es la de Ikari!...  
  
Shinji: (Intrigado) ¿Y tu Rei?... ¿Dónde esta tu oficina?...  
  
Rei: (Con una expresión relajada) ¡Sabes que soy la asistente personal del comandante Ikari!... ¡Así que es obvio que trabaje junto a el!...  
  
Shinji: ( Maliciosamente y entrecerrando los ojos) Bueno!!...ya que estamos aquí reunidos nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, vamos a celebrar!... ¡¿ Quieren salir esta tarde después de terminar nuestros turnos?!..... ¡Yo invito los tragos!   
  
Rei: ( Con tono frío ) ¡Sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso!...  
  
Shinji: ( Curioso ) ¡¿ Por que no puedes ir?!   
  
Rei: ¡El comandante Ikari no me lo permitiría! ¡Además tengo trabajo muy temprano en la mañana!...  
  
Asuka: ( Con tono con tono consolador ) ¡Tranquila chica modelo!... ¡yo si ire y me tomare tus tragos en tu nombre! Ji jiji!!!.....  
  
En eso y al terminar de cuadrar la hora y el lugar de la celebración, cada uno se dirije a su puesto de trabajo.   
  
Es ahí y en plena faena que Shinji se da cuenta de que tiene delante de si, la oportunidad de su vida.  
  
Tal vez después de un par de copas pueda saber de boca de Asuka la respuesta a la mas enigmática de las preguntas: ...  
  
¿El amor de Shinji... será correspondido?...   
  
¿Si o no?...  
  
Agradecimientos:   
  
Makimashi Misao futura de Shinomori (si lo atrapo) Pd:cortate el nombre!....   
  
gladysmar: gracias por tu apoyo!   
  
a todos los lectores, espero que se acuerden de mi y me dejen REVIEW'S!!!!! 


	4. Una noche, un amanecer, una duda

UN NUEVO COMIENZO, EL RENACIMIENTO DE SHINJI IKARI.  
  
CAPITULO 04: "Una noche, un amanecer, una duda."  
  
... Habia sido una larga jornada de trabajo, una de esas que te dejan deseando una buena cena y una cama para dormir y no acordarte de nada del mundo solo hasta la mañana siguiente... ... Todo parecia ser asi exceptuando el hecho de que para Shinji Ikari no habia cansancio ni somnolencia permisible: esta noche saldria con Asuka Langley costara lo que costara...  
  
Shinji: (Después de guardar todo tipo de papeles y cerrar su laptop) ¡Wow que dia mas largo! (Entonces cerrando la puerta de su lugar de trabajo tras de si y con las llaves de su auto en la mano procede a tocar la puerta de la oficina de Asuka)  
  
... Tun ... Tun ... Tun ...  
  
Asuka: (Desde el interior de la oficina) ¡Adelante !...  
  
Shinji: (Abre la puerta y saluda) ¡Hola Asuka ¡ ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra cita?...  
  
Asuka: (Sonriendo alegremente) ¡Claro que la recuerdo ¡ ... ¡Ademas tu prometiste pagar los tragos!...  
  
Shinji: (Frunciendo el ceño) ¡Si si yo pago esta bien!...  
  
Asuka: ¡Bueno mi querido Shinji dejame terminar esto! (Cierra una carpeta) ¡y esto! (Apaga la computadora) ¡Aahh ademas de esto! (Toma su chaqueta de cuero con el símbolo de "Nerv", al momento en que sale de la oficina seguida por Shinji quien cierra la puerta tras de si)... ... Mientras van caminando lentamente por el largo corredor que conduce a los ascensores, la joven pareja no hace otra cosa que intercambiar miradas y sonrisas en silencio... ... Entonces luego de haber tomado el ascensor y llegado al estacionamiento es cuando Asuka se lleva una gran impresión...  
  
Asuka: ( Con los ojos abierto a todo dar por la sorpresa) ¡Ikari!... ¡¿ Ese... Ese es tu auto?!...  
  
Dice la joven de los hermosos ojos azules al darse cuenta de que el flamante Dodge viper venom 800tt de color rojo matador y franjas blancas es propiedad de su acompañante...  
  
Shinji: (Relajado) ¡ Si asuka este es mi auto!... ¿Te gusta?...  
  
Asuka: (Aun sin recuperarse de la impresión) ¡ Si ... Si me gusta mucho!  
  
Shinji: (Con un tono de seguridad en su voz) ¡ Bueno ahora te llevare de paseo en el!  
  
Asuka: (Sintiéndose alagada) ¡ Oh gracias Shinji!  
  
Shinji: (Sonriendo) ¿ Sabes?... ¡ Este fue uno de los ultimos automóviles de este tipo que se fabricaron... Me costo mucho trabajo encontrarlo y restaurarlo, pero bien ha valido la pena!...  
  
Asuka: (Extrañada) ¿ Sabes? ¡ Yo jamas te imagine conduciendo algo asi, siempre crei que tendrías algo como un pequeño autito azul para ir todos los dias al trabajo!...  
  
A lo que Shiji responde:  
  
Shinji: (Con una mirada comprensiva) ¡ Las personas cambian Asuka ¡... ¡Las personas cambian!...  
  
Ya en la autopista, y observando la natural habilidad de Shinji al volante, Asuka se sumerge en sus pensamientos...  
  
Asuka: (Observa furtivamente a Shinji mientras piensa) ¡Vaya este es el Shinji que siempre desee!... ¡En control de si mismo, audaz, independiente, decidido!... ¡Tu Shinji Ikari eres el hombre de mis sueños!... ¡ Tiempo atrás cuando te conoci te trate de una forma despreciable solo por que eras timido e introvertido, por eso te molestaba una y otra vez para hacer aflorar en ti todo el valor y la hombria que sabia que eras capaz de expresar. Pero aho0ra que veo todo lo que eres hoy en dia, me doy cuenta de que no es necesario que te moleste mas, por que asi como te estoy viendo en este momento es que te he visto en todos mis sueños!...  
  
Por su parte aunque estaba conduciendo en silencio, Shinji tambien tenia en que pensar...  
  
Shinji: (Piensa, mientras le lanza una que otra mirada a la atractiva pelirroja) ¡ Valla... quien lo diria Asuka y yo en el mismo lugar, sin peleas y en silencio!... ¡ Sin mas conflictos, sin mas dolor, sin mas temor!... ¡Tal vez podamos hablar como lo que somos, un hombre y una mujer, y asi podre decirle todo lo que siento por ella sin que me quede ningun cargo de conciencia!...  
  
Habiendo llegado al sitio escogido para cenar, y luego de elegir una mesa del agrado de los dos. Shinji y Asuka procedieron a ordenar lo que consumirían al momento... Durante la cena y acompañados por grandes copas de vino tinto, los recuerdos y anécdotas de sus no muy felices vidas afloraron, y asi al ver que sus vidas no eran muy distintas, ambos se sintieron contentos con el hecho de tenerse el uno al otro... De vez en cuando ambos se quedaban viendo de una forma tan especial que era evidente para las otras personas que ahi se encontraban que entre ellos dos habia un vinculo, un lazo, un aura que los unia de una forma excepcional...  
  
Ya terminada la cena y estando medio prendidos por el vino, la joven pareja decide seguir la celebración en un lugar mas animado... Ya en el auto, Shinji dirige la mirada al rostro de Asuka y le dice:  
  
Shinji: (Con mirada seductora) ¡Entonces Asuka vamos a mi departamento, alla tengo un par de botellas de buena champaña, algunas fresas, y algo de crema para darle sabor!...  
  
Asuka: (Sorprendida) ¡Caramba Ikari me asombras!... ¡ No puedo hacer nada menos que aceptar!  
  
Shinji: (Pensando) ¡ Jaque mate je jeje!...  
  
Y asi entre risas y miradas llenas de picardia, la joven pareja se desplaza en el flamante automóvil hacia el departamento de Shinji, donde un ambiente mas acogedor les aguarda... Entre tanto, mientras para unos la noche es momento de celebración y alegria. Para otros es tiempo de reflexionar, de lamentarse, de dejar salir las amargas lagrimas que se llevan contenidas todo el dia, y de tener esperanza... La esperanza de que tal vez el dia de mañana sea mejor que la despreciable cadena de eventos, dias, meses, y años que se han estado viviendo hasta ahora... Este es el caso de Rei Ayanami... Sola en su departamento (Que salvo algunas modificaciones es el mismo que siempre ha tenido) Y estando tendida boca arriba en su cama, se dedica a observar detenidamente el interior de su "hogar"... Lentamente desliza su mirada por el techo sobre ella, por las paredes, la puerta de entrada, el closet donde esta su ropa... De pronto sus ojos se posan en sus pies... Concretamente en los dedos de sus pies, los observa con atención y se da cuenta de que forman parejas: Dos pulgares, dos indices, dos medios... Entonces comprende que todo forma parte de un conjunto o una pareja... Con esta idea en mente sigue desplazando su vista, hasta encontrarse mirando fijamente una vieja fotografia de ella y sus ex compañeros de clase...  
  
Y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que ha encontrado su futuro observando su pasado...  
  
Proximo capitulo: "Ya veremos lo que decida el autor" (je jejeje)  
  
Nota del autor: debido a un accidente y a una apendisectomia que me fue realizada el 06-01-04, y a la subsecuente hospitalizacion. No habia podido continuar con la escritura, asi que les pido perdon por no haber continuado con la actualizacion de este fic.  
  
Gracias a: makimashi misao (f.d.s.), y a los que me han escrito alguna vez. 


End file.
